Tales of Aveus: The Seven Elemental Crystals
by LunarShadowScythe
Summary: PostGame The Tos group are pulled into another life changing journey. Only this time, they have no idea where they are. Fighting for 'Aveus' can they learn to trust their new companions?


_**Tales of Aveus- The Seven Elemental Crystals**_

Disclaimer: Hmm..nope don't own Tales of Symphonia or its characters. Sorry.

Claimer: I own the plot, the 'world' of Aveus and the vast majority of Aveus' inhabitants. So please don't use them without asking or disclaiming them.

A/N: The Prelude doesn't have too much to do with the story. You can skip over it. To the prologue after it.

_Prelude: Life and Reality_

Life. Life is something that everything has the right to have, though some choose to waste it. Throughout life everyone has different experiences, some more interesting then others. We live in reality.

Reality.

What most believe to be 'reality' is not quite right. The are several separate 'realities' . Everything is real. All the stories you read. All the movies you watch. All the games you play. The are 'real', maybe not in your 'reality', but in their own.

This story is not about our reality though. It is about two different realities. One you have heard of and one you probably have not. Two different yet similar realities that were brought together. Sixteen beings were put together to save a 'universe'.

The is a story about sixteen beings who save millions and kill thousands. A group that fights for the hope of a 'universe'. A group who form some unbreakable bonds. A group...who learns...the Truth behind Truths.

_**Prologue: Welcome to Aveus**_

Kratos wasn't quite sure how Lloyd managed to convince him to come. Of course Kratos dragged Yuan with him. (If only to annoy the half-elf.) Yuan had protested avidly but when Kratos suggested that maybe he should carry his friend against his own free-will, well...Yuan decided to 'accompany' him to where ever Lloyd was taking them. So now the two former angels of Cruxis were following Lloyd and his group of friends around.

Lloyd was walking pointedly in what seemed to be no particular direction at all. Genis an Colette we by his side. Raine was close by watching over the three friends closely. Presea seemed to want to walk closer to the three off them but kept some distance away while Regal walked slowly behind looking skyward. Zelos was a little father back flirting with Sheena and trying not to get hurt by the summoner. Kratos and Yuan were bringing up the rear with Noishe.

The group finds themselves near an open field type area. There was something odd though. A woman with shoulder length aquamarine hair was collapsed face down on the ground blood pooling around her. Her right shoulder held a series of triangular dots that were light blue with a green tinge.

Lloyd and Colette rush to her side. Lloyd lifts the woman up slightly and Colette places a hand on the woman's neck. "Raine!" The elder Sage rushes forward and kneels beside the two. "Please help her."

The woman suddenly sits bolt upright and opens piercing blue-green eyes. Her eyes slowly travel from one person to the next before settling on Lloyd. "Evista te dama." "What?" Lloyd questions.

The woman stands up and presses a hand to her wound which is still bleeding heavily. A bright blue light envelopes the group. They are suddenly consumed with the strange feeling of floating in Jello.

The eleven beings including Noishe are spread around the woman in a circle. The woman has her head tilted back her eyes wide open. Sudden lilting music fills their heads. "Aveus...please save Aveus." The woman calls out. The music suddenly turns to a high pitched screaming and the light brightens to blinding levels. Then all is dark.

_(Some time later)_

Kratos sits bolt up right and looks around warily. The group seemed to be outside a small town. Kratos rubs his throbbing head. "Mnern?" A small animalistic voice questions. Kratos turns to face a small dark purple wolf with lilac flowers growing on it. The creature is about the size of a house cat. "Mnern?" It questions again cocking it's head to the side.

Yuan sits up and looks at it in utter confusion. "What the hell is that?" He asks. Kratos only shrugs in response to his old friend's question. A loud whistle penetrates the odd silence that had fallen and the creatures looks off in the direction that the noise originated from. "Veriti!" It exclaims rushing into the foliage and catching Noishe's attention. The protozoan races after it.

"Noishe!" Kratos and Lloyd exclaims in unison. After a moment Kratos, Lloyd and Yuan follow after the two animals. They soon find themselves in a small clearing facing a woman with short and unruly violet hair. The woman is slender and has very defined facial features. She was patting Noishe on the head with a curious expression the other creature had found its way up onto her shoulder. "He yours?" She asks suddenly turning her electric yellow eyes to us. Lloyd uncertainly nods. The woman looks them over before scratching Noishe behind the ears a bit. "He's nice...for whatever he is."

She heaves a loud sigh and looks at the creature on her shoulder. "The eleven of you including this animal here...you all arn't from around here are you?" Kratos takes a step back on impulse and Looyd inhales sharply. Yuan narrows his eyes at this curious woman. The woman sighs again. "I'm Rush and Milli is my companion." she speaks clearly motioning at the creature on her shoulder. "You are?" "Kratos..." "..Yuan..." "I'm Lloyd and that is Noishe." Lloyd responds as he motions at his 'pet' while Kratos and Yuan hold up a bit of a cold 'front'. Rush grins. "Well then. How about you gather up the rest of your companions and I'll take you to the nearest town. Welcome to Aveus boys."

A/N: Alright! Okay. Thank you for reading and please review! I'll even love to see your flames! grin Anyway. I hope to post the First Chapter sometime soon...but school tends to eat my time so there is no telling when I'll update. I'm almost definatly going to at least post something every weekend. (Less something keeps me from doing so.) All comments welcome! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
